Many parents elect to place their infants on adult beds for napping or sleeping. Research has demonstrated that infants who sleep with their parents (sometimes referred to as “co-sleeping”) breastfeed more and receive more protective care and attention during the night, which can be beneficial to the developing child. When co-sleeping, however, parents must take special precautions to ensure the safety of the child such as to avoid possible entrapment of the infant between the bed and the wall or between the bed and headboard, and to limit the infant's contact with soft bedding materials.
A device is desired that can facilitate the advantages attendant to co-sleeping while reducing any associated risks and enhancing child comfort.